A radio frequency (RF) switch, also called a microwave switch, is a device that can be used to route high frequency signals between different transmission channels. RF switches have been intensively used in microwave systems, such as wireless communication systems, radar systems, satellite communication systems, broadband wireless networks, and microwave test systems for signal routing.